Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - Part 1 - A Can Of Toxic Death?
Here is part one of Casey Junior in Railway Trouble. Cast (The Casey Jr Characters as The Tonic Trouble Cast) *Casey Junior as Agent Ed - (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express as The Doc - (Casey Junior and Toyland Express are good friends, just like Agent Ed and The Doc are) *Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz - (Both brother figures of Toyland Express and The Doc) *Montana as Gordon - (Both strong and father figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts as James - (Both vain and uncle figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Tootle as The Elephant - (Casey Junior and Tootle are both best friends, just like Agent Ed and the Elephant are) *Shelbert as Person 1 - (Both wise) *Toots as The Insane Patient - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful and nephew figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Blue and Huey as People 2 and 3 - (All twins) *Ivor as The Clerk - (Toots and Ivor are both best friends, just like The Clerk and the Insane Patient are) *Tillie as Suzy - (Both the main females and girlfriends of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Pete as Person 5 - (Both strong) *Shawn as Person 6 - (Both brother figures to Tillie and Suzy) *Tracy as Person 7 - (Both sister figures to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Georgia as Person 8 - (Both cute, younger, and girlfriends to Tootle and the Elephant) *Bahia Train as Person 9 - (Both beautiful and girlfriends of Toots and the Insane Patient) *Linus as Person 10 - (Both grateful) *Jake as Person 11 - (Both nice to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Farnsworth as Grogh's Henchman 1 - (Both strong and mean to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Humphrey as Person 13 - (Humphrey and Toyland Express are both best friends, just like Person 13 and The Doc are) *Pufle and Sir Reginald as People 14 and 15 - (All twins) *Pufferty as Person 16 *Flying Scotsman as Person 17 *Eagle as Person 18 *Jerry as Person 19 *Harvey as Person 20 *Jerry as Person 21 *Wilson as Person 22 *Mellisa as Person 23 (Both beautiful) *Silver Fish as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Iron Bill as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Iron Ben # 34 as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Koko as Person 24 *Dan as Grogh's Hnechman 5 *Dimbo as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Cerberus as Grogh (Both the main villains) *Samson as Robosuitcase *Train (AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Derek as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Bear as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Works Diesel as Grogh's Henchman 9 *31120 as Grogh's Henchman 10 *10751 as Grogh's Henchman 11 *Minvera as The Singing Woman *Mary as The Bar Lady *Wilbert as Person 25 *Sixteen as Grogh's Henchman 12 *The Ballast Speeder as Person 26 *Barry as Person 27 *The Austerity Engine as Person 28 *Toby's Brother Engine as Person 29 *The Old Engine as Person 30 *The Galaxy Express as Person 31 *Speedy McAllister as Person 32 *Old Puffer Pete as Person 33 *Brewster as Person 34 *Alfred as Person 35 *Zephie as Person 36 *Rusty as Person 37 *Jones as Person 38 *Jebediah as Person 39 *Jason as Person 40 *Johnny as The Bartender *Casey John as Person 41 *Emma as Person 42 *Speedy Buggy as Person 43 *Emmet as Person 44 *Dave as Person 45 *John as Person 46 *Train with Caboose as Person 47 *Train as Person 48 *Adam as Person 49 *Jinty as Person 50 *Pug as Person 51 *Foreign Engines as People 52, 53, 54, and 55 *Isle of Man as Grogh's Henchman 13 *Mallard as Person 56 *Green Arrow as Person 57 *Duchess as Hamilton as Person 58 *Iron Duke as Person 59 *Other Diesels as People 60, 61, and 62 *Clive, Neil, and Matthew as People 63, 64, and 65 *City of Truro as Person 66 *Scrap Engines as People 67, 68, 69, and 70 *Alice as Person 71 *Patrick as Person 72 *Marlin as Person 73 *The Scrapped Tank Engine as Person 74 *The Electric Engines as People 75, 76, 77, and 78 *Eric as Person 79 *Adam as Person 80 *Lily as Person 81 *Colin as Person 82 *Peter as Person 83 *Shane as Person 84 *Geoff as Person 85 *A0 Pacifics as People 86, 87, 88, 89, and 90 *E2s as People 91, 92, and 93 *Tom Jerry as Child 1 *Rasmus as Child 2 *Little Chug as Child 3 *Choo Choo as Child 4 *Steam Lokey as Child 5 *Dougal Train as Child 6 *Casey Joe as Person 94 *Eric as Person 95 *Rodrick as Person 96 *Greendale Rocket as Child 7 *Ivo Hugh as Person 97 *Proteus as Person 98 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 14 *Smudger as Grogh's Henchman 15 *Train (Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 8 *Doc (The Little Engine That Could) as Person 99 *Train (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Opening) Grogh's Henchman 15 *Godred, Ernest, Wilfred, Culdee, Shane Dooiney, Lord Harry, Alaric, and Eric (NG) as Children 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, and 17 *Rex, Bert, Mike, Frank, Jock, Blister 1, and Blister 2 as People 100, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, and 106 *Casey Junior's Coaches and Caboose as Children 18, 19, 20, 21, and 22 *Henrietta, Elsie, Victoria, and Elsie as Children 23, 24, 25, and 26 *Old Slow Coach as Person 107 *Caboose (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 108 *The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Diesel 1000, and Evil Trucks as Grogh's Other Henchmen (The Thomas Characters as The Rayman, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, and Pokemon Cast) *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Gordon as Globox (Both blue, strong, and proud) *Percy as Murfy (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Murfy are) *Henry as Clark (Both strong, green, and clumsy) *Molly as Uglette (Both wonderful and mother figures of Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and the Globox Children) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake (Both Western) *Bertie as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main heroes) *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as Globox Children *Duncan as Bzzit (Both stubborn) *Edward as Houdini (Both wise and father figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Mavis as Betilla (Both kind) *Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *Duck as Joe (Both Western) *James as The Musician (Both vain and brother figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Toby as Bubble Owner (Both wise) *Donald, Douglas, and Oliver as Otto Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Boco as Photographer (Edward and Boco are best friends, just like Houdini and the Photographer are) *Cranky as Umber *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Scruffey as Ninjaws *Daisy as Razorwife (Both the main female villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Bulgy as Zombie Chicken *Arry and Bert as Axel and Foutch (All twins) *George as Jano (Both green and evil) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as Robo-Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Evil Thomas as Darkman *The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre *Troublesome Trucks as The Black Lums *Smudger as Ales Mansay *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of The Rails) *D261 as Serguei *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Hector as Reflux *Rusty as Polar *Duke as Pikachu *Fearless Freddie as Kirby *Mighty Mac as Turtwig & Bulbasaur *Mr. Percival as Aku Aku *Arthur as Fox McCloud *Lady as Cosmo *Sir Topham Hatt as Professor *Hank as Crunch Bandicoot Transcript *(drums tap several times, trumpets play several times, then the violins, the french horns, and now the trombones, as the 20th Century Fox music plays as the main title of Andrew Smith Studios presents. The next title shows the second installment full length movie of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64) *Narrator: A long time ago, a galaxy far, far away... (the title shows Casey Junior in Railway Trouble) The premise of the next installment of Thomas's Dream Team is that Casey Junior, with a claypipe in his mouth, who is the the main protagonist finds a weird liquid substance which in turn he decides to drink, but finds that it tastes terrible, and throws the strange liquid away, after which it manages to come to earth where it is stumbled upon by a nightmare train named Cerberus, who comes enjoy the power (making man made or organic objects come to life) of this strange substance. Casey’s superiors find out about this and order Casey to travel to earth and bring back the substance with the help of his brother, sister, nephew, best friend, father, informant, a scientist, and his daughter, Johnny, Tracy, Toots, Tootle, Montana, Rustee Rails, Toyland Express, and Tillie. Casey eventually navigates his way to Cerberus's castle where he defeats him and obtains the substance. (as The Mothership Albatross shows up from the galaxy) The Mothership Albatross is a spaceship that contains lots of different rooms. And what a lovely day it is for Casey working as a janitor while he starts cleaning up the ship. *Casey Junior: I think my branchline is the most important part of the whole railway. My four coaches and one caboose also agree with me. They can take passengers, baggage, and the conductor. We like each other very much. We also sing songs to each other. (notices a strange can) Hmm... What in the blazes are these? (sees some strange objects on the table) This sign says 'Danger! Do not touch and drink or else.' Hmm... (takes a strange can, and scratches his head, then shrugs. He drinks its strange contents, but covers his mouth when a terrible sensation happens in his mouth, and spits the liquid out onto the floor after he drops the can. Broomsticks and some screws that came in contact with the liquid come alive all of a sudden and pick up pails of water and unscrew themselves from a door of the floor. Incredibly shocked by this, then when looking at the can, and seeing that it is leaking some odd flash from itself, Casey screams and tries to reach the can, but fails when the can falls towards Earth) Oops. *Mary: There's no drumsticks to serve with no cash. Now beat it, Cerberus! *Voice: (feeling sleepy and tired, walks out, turning out to be Cerberus) Just one more for the raw. (sees the can fall next to him as a drip falls into the river with fish becoming sharks, sheep becoming some balloons, and vegetables coming to life) Thanks! (takes the can, and drinks it, but finds that it is tasting strange, then burps) This ain't no ordinary beer. (suddenly changes) Huh? Wow. I'm a gettin' so strong. This time, Casey, drinks are on me, an' everyone'll git their taste. (laughs evilly and takes Casey's can) *Casey Junior: (picks up a note and puts his glasses on) *Rustee Rails: Hello, Agent Casey Junior, the Earth is speaking here. My name is Rustee Rails, Leader of The Resistance, and will meet up with you again soon. What do you think our planet looks like, a garbage dump? Your can is transforming everything! Come and take it away on the double! Good luck! *Toyland Express: Once you're there, I, The Toyland Express, will give you a helping hand. Don't worry if I seem a little, er... let's say, jumpy. My amazing inventions will be most useful. *Tillie: I, Tillie, Toyland Express's daughter, will take you to him. I know all you'll need to know and will answer any questions you have. *Cerberus: But watch out me. Yer can has fallen into me hands an' made me all powerful. Think ya can try an' stop before I become the ruler of the world? *The Train: Watch out me, I'm his Pharmacist assistant, along with my armed guard minions. We cook up all sorts of trouble and put slaves into crates to sell to the market for nice prices. *Harry Hogwarts: The court, hereby, pronounces you've had an accident. *Montana: And sentenses that you will object and repair the damage. *The Ringmaster: Casey, do you copy? Bring back the container. Do you get that? *Casey Junior: Wow! Uh-oh. (rushes off and couples up to his coaches and cars. Thomas and Henry, who hear Casey coupling up to his train, wake up in alarm, and put on their clothes, hats, and pipes) *Thomas Jones: That sounds like an alarm! *Henry MacPhee: I believe it's an emergency! *Narrator: Thomas and Henry leaped into Casey's cab and Casey set off to the planet Earth to retrieve the container. On his way to the planet, Earth, Casey's wheels began to slip and skid along the tracks. Suddenly, he landed in a big pile of snow, as his crew fell off his cab, and some skis fell out as well. *Thomas Jones: Who's left these here? Hmm... *Casey Junior: Ah-ha! (as Thomas gives the skis as he and Henry get back in Casey's cab) Here we go. *Chorus: (Casey slowly gains speed) He's a magic carpet on the rails, never takes a rest, Flying through the mountains and the hills, He can be for free and lots of fun, if you just say yes 'Cause that's the way things happen on Casey's Circus Train, (Thomas grabs the rope and blows the whistle) "Woo woo", the whistle blows, That's the sound of the singing, (Henry grabs the rope and rings the bell) "Ding ding", the bell will ring, Gollee, look at 'em go, (Casey speeds up a bit) When the bell does ring you'll pick your seat, anybody's guess, 'Cause that's the way things happen on Casey's circus train, When we get there, We'll scream "Yeah!", We'll arrive with, (Henry rings the bell) A "Bang bang bang!", (Thomas blows the whistle) "Hoof hoof hoof" Laughing all the way. (Casey's speed increases as he speeds up and down the mountains like a speeding bullet as his coaches and cars push him as quick as a bullet) *Henry MacPhee: (shovels more coal into the boiler) Ah, who would dare give those trains a face? *Thomas Jones: (gasps when he looks at his watch and sees the drawbridge going up) Pump those pistons, you steam powered circus engine! *Casey Junior: Brace yourselves! (starts huffing faster, and jumps over the the drawbridge, but barely makes it by nearly losing his rolling stock, which also manages to get across safely) That's more like it. *Casey Junior: Hello, my name is Casey Junior. And these are my engine crew, Thomas Jones and Henry MacPhee. *Tillie: Hi there, I'm Tillie. You must be Casey Junior, right? *Thomas Jones: Hi there. I'm Thomas Jones, Casey's engineer. Now, let's not take it badly, or anything. *Emily Jones: Oh, hi, Thomas. I'm Emily Jones. I guess, we're excepting someone a little more, or less-- cheeky. *Henry MacPhee: Anyway, the main thing is to get the can back from Cerberus, before he becomes too powerful. *Scarlet: To start off, you must free Tillie's father, the Toyland Express. He's a brilliant inventor. Once he's free, I'm sure he'll get able to help you. *Narrator: As Casey went up to the blocked entrance, he saw another engine in front. He was Tillie's father, Toyland Express, who was unable to escape through the bars. *Toyland Express: Oooh, what am I doing? Casey, when you've finished my courting, I'd appreciate it if you and your crew would hurry up... *Casey Junior: Yes? *Toyland Express: ...AND GET ME OUT OF HERE! I'M DYING! *Casey Junior: Don't worry, Sir, I'm on it. *Narrator: Casey hurried back to the entrance, and broke the block down with his cowcatcher, but picked up an antidote, *Casey Junior: Well done, guys. We've found an antidote. We can get 160 and be immune to the effects of the can. Remember that some antidotes are inaccesable. We'll have to come back later to find them. *Narrator: On his way to find Toyland Express, Casey met Rustee Rails when he entered the cave. *Rustee Rails: Welcome to the Toyland Express's cave, Agent Casey Junior. Remember me? I'm Agent Rustee Rails, chief of the coordinator of the Resistance. *Thomas Jones: If we can't act fast, Cerberus will take over the entire planet. The Toyland Express will help us. We'll better go free him! *Henry MacPhee: Here's a piece of advice: We can move backwards and forwards if we use turntables. *Casey Junior: Alright. (heads through the tunnel, but sees some rubber duckies, and stops to let them go past. He puffs on again, and crosses a high railroad tressle, but nearly falls off, and presses on. As Metro threatens to bring things to a terrible end, but fails to blow up Casey, he speeds after Casey and his wagons. As Casey speeds on, a gang of train thieves, who are piloting Metro, lurk in the shadow as they watch the train from above, and charge down toward the back of the train) *Narrator: Casey was about to get attacked by train thieves! That's when the whole gang was found in the next shot, trying to attack Henry with those their guns and knives menacingly. At first, Henry was caught up in stoking the boiler, but was oblivious to their presence, as Metro rolled next to Casey. That's when he picked up one of the theives along with his coal shovel-full of coal that he finally noticed the uninvited company. Even then, Henry was more annoyed by the distraction, and started to battle the thieves, while hitting them repeatedly with his coal shovel while continuing to stoke the boiler. After Henry tossed the thieves off Casey, Metro slid off the tracks into a field, with Casey rushing away. Category:UbiSoftFan94